


What's Required

by Savageseraph



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: An answer wasn’t required, so Kevin didn’t give one.Written for Emmatheslayer for a rimming prompt at Comment Fic on Livejournal.
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	What's Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Kevin sucked angry red marks in Homelander’s perfect skin. One on the small of his back. One on a particularly sensitive spot above his left hip. One on each of cheeks. It didn’t matter that they’d fade before Kevin left the room. The sweet surge of satisfaction at seeing the bastard bear his marks, if only for a few fleeting moments, made Kevin’s cock stir. He gripped Homelander’s thighs hard and shoved him up onto his knees with more force that was necessary, more force than was wise, and his grip gentled instantly at the warning growl from the other supe.

“Do I need to remind you why you’re here?” The words held a dangerous edge.

An answer wasn’t required, so Kevin didn’t give one. Instead, he kneaded at Homelander’s cheeks, before spreading him open and nuzzling into his crack. He nipped (gently) and licked and sucked, his mouth exploring everywhere but the spot Homelander craved. This time, Kevin was graced with a soft whine instead of a growl.

_Perfect._

He kept teasing, ignoring both curses and commands, until Homelander started to twist and shiver. Then, and only then, did Kevin let his tongue flicker over the tight furl. On more than one occasion, he was tempted to slip a spit-slick finger into Homelander’s body, but self-preservation always wrested recklessness into submission. Kevin knew what was required of him and that overstepping would likely be deadly.

Kevin’s nails bit into Homelander’s skin as he sucked and nibbled. Tight, wicked circles; slow, heavy licks; quick, light flicks of tongue: all pulled desperate, needy sounds from deep in Homelander’s chest. Each time Kevin let just the tip of his tongue breach the quivering body, Homelander made a soft, broken cry, and when those thrusts became more regular, Homelander took himself in hand, stroking in time with them. Each time Homelander got close, Kevin eased off, slowed down, stretching the fucking out to a long, torturous tease that left Homelander wrecked and spent before Kevin allowed his release.

A soft, smug smile curved Homelander’s lips as Kevin pushed off the bed and headed for the door. He didn’t expect endearments or thanks and wouldn’t want them even if they had been offered. He was content to leave Homelander sweated and sated and sprawled in a sticky mess of his own seed.

“Where do you go when you leave?”

The question stopped Kevin in his tracks, one hand on the doorknob. He didn’t bother to turn back as he said, “To wash the taste of you out of my mouth.” The truth slipped out before he could stop it, the words hanging heavy in the air until he stepped out of the room.

A response wasn’t required, and Homelander didn’t give one.


End file.
